1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved reflecting base assembly for performance stage lamps and, more particularly, to an improved reflective base assembly which provides variable reflection angles and colors.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps play an important role in stage performances, shows, television programs, and other places, such as dance halls, etc. Especially in dance halls, lamps which project kaleidoscopic colors particularly attract young people to enjoy dancing. Various attempts have been made to provide a lamp with more attractive kaleidoscopic colors but the shortcomings of these are readily apparent when one considers the loss of energy and the limitation of the number of holes in the pattern disc which controls the output colors.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved performance stage lamp to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.